


Vegebul Collection

by amarielah



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slice of Life, Vignette, vegeta vs feelings, vegeta vs words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: A collection of vignettes and drabbles that come to me as I watch DBZ Kai and Super. Ratings range from General Audiences to Explicit.First up: It wasn't Bulma's idea to have another child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the OTP that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Bulma's idea to have another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains references to, but no explicit descriptions of, sexual activity.

"I want to have another child."

Bulma looked up from the report she was reading to where he was standing against the wall, arms crossed and shoulders tense. It had taken him more than a month to build up the nerve to say anything. Even acknowledging the desire within his own mind had left his stomach twisting hotly with embarrassment. 

She tilted her head to the side, studying him. "Okay. Any particular reason why?"

There were many reasons, all of them so humiliating that he could scarcely think them, let alone say them. So all he said was, "No."

With a slow, thoughtful nod, she said, "Fine. But I do have a condition."

He'd anticipated as much, so he remained silent as she got to the point.

"You have to be there for the birth."

He frowned. "You didn't care about that last time."

"I didn't love you last time," she replied.

The nonchalance of her words did nothing to stop the surge of warmth that swept through him, settling in his cheeks and ears. Swallowing hard, he said, as stoically as he could manage: "I agree to your terms."

A grin spread across her face, amusement and affection shining in her eyes. "You're getting soft, honey. What if Goku manages to get stronger while you're taking care of your adorable wife?"

"Shut up!" he snapped, even as he stalked over to the bed and pushed her paperwork aside, pinning her beneath him for a desperate kiss. His body trembled under the weight of emotions he could never manage to voice. 

She'd complain about the mess he'd made later.

For now, he'd see to it that the only noises she'd make were moans.


End file.
